


Changing Dynamics

by Maxine



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, also this is really old, they're in high schoool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine/pseuds/Maxine
Summary: Nothing really ever changes...





	Changing Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> HI SORRY THIS IS A REALLY OLD FIC. Seriously, it was written in 2006. But it previously only existed on LJ and FF.net so I figured I'd move it (and some others) over here.
> 
> Written under the assumption that St. Rudolph doesn't have a high school, and therefore some of the students from there ended up back at Seigaku.

Not for the first time, Yuuta wished that St. Rudolph had been an elevator school.  
  
“Aniki...”  
  
Coming back to Seigaku to continue his high school education wasn’t something he’d ever anticipated, and while the relationship between he and his brother had certainly improved, there were still many reasons he would have preferred to be at a separate school altogether.  
  
“Um, see, Aniki… This…er…”  
  
Reasons such as being able to put off situations like _this_ for as long as humanly possible.  
  
“Aniki, uh…” Yuuta scratched the back of his head, fighting to keep the blush off his cheeks, and decided to just come out and say it. “This is my…boyfriend. Um-”  
  
“ _Boyfriend_ , Yuuta?” Fuji interrupted calmly. Too calmly.  
  
“…Yeah,” Yuuta said nervously. “You know him-”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Fuji cut in again, all closed-eyes and wide smile and Yuuta _knew_ they were completely fake from the tense set of his shoulders. “What was your name again?”  
  
Yuuta winced, knowing very well that his brother knew exactly who Mizuki Hajime was. Not only had they played a total of seventeen matches against each other over the last three years – years that had been spent playing on the same team, as a matter of fact – but they’d actually played doubles together once back in their second year during one of the few times Mizuki had managed to make the regulars team (when half the third years were out with the flu, it was remarkably easy).  
  
Mizuki knew this as well, but still he grimaced, his smug grin becoming more of a scowl and the finger twirling a lock of hair stopping abruptly. “It’s Mizuki,” he said through clenched teeth.  
  
“Ah, Mizuki.” Fuji’s smile widened and he promptly turned his back on the boy, facing Yuuta again. “Well, congratulations, Yuuta,” he said. He clasped him once on the shoulder before disappearing down the hall.  
  
Yuuta looked back at Mizuki, who was busy making strangling motions with his hands and glaring furiously in the direction Fuji had just went. “Well,” Yuuta said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “That went well.”  
  
* * *  
  
“Tezuka.”  
  
Tezuka looked away from the match he’d been watching and glanced at Fuji questioningly. “Yes?”  
  
“What do you think of Mizuki?” Fuji asked, clasping his hands together behind his back.  
  
“Mizuki?” Tezuka repeated, looking as nonplussed as was possible when one’s expression rarely changed. “I haven’t spoken to him much.”  
  
“Tezuka.” Fuji sounded amused. “He’s been on our team for three years now.”  
  
“Hn.” He turned back to the game he’d previously been observing, now taking notice of the figures standing beyond the court.  
  
Mizuki was talking with Momo, about what Tezuka had no idea, but it was apparently something that involved grand hand gestures and a lot of words. Momo just looked bewildered that Mizuki was even speaking to him. On the court, Ryoma sent another ball went whizzing by Yuuta’s head, as Yuuta's eyes were once again trained on his _significant other_ , or so Tezuka had heard through team gossip.  
  
“I think your brother needs to stop being careless. He’s letting Mizuki distract him from his game.”  
  
Fuji opened his eyes and stared first at Mizuki, and then at Yuuta.  
  
“I’ll tell him you said so.”  
  
* * *  
  
The first time Fuji walked in on them, the only reason Yuuta even noticed was because of the way Mizuki’s shoulders tensed up and his arms tightened. Yuuta had him pushed up against the tennis lockers, flush together from chest to thigh, and he reluctantly pulled away when it became obvious that Mizuki wasn’t paying attention to him anymore and was instead staring at something over Yuuta’s shoulder.  
  
“A-Aniki!” Yuuta exclaimed when he whirled around. “This – this isn’t…” Except it _was_ , and it would be stupid to say otherwise when Fuji already knew they were together anyway.  
  
“Don’t mind me,” Fuji said, that fake smile plastered all over his face. At least, Yuuta thought it was fake. Sometimes he couldn’t tell. “I was just passing through.”  
  
“He’s jealous,” Mizuki spoke up once Fuji had left the locker room again. “It must be difficult realizing your one and only destined rival has completely loss interest in you in favor of other things.”  
  
Yuuta very much doubted that his aniki would ever consider Mizuki anything other than the-person-who-stole-his-younger-brother-away, much less his one and only destined rival.  
  
He also didn’t believe for one second that Mizuki had actually lost interest in him.  
  
Yuuta wasn’t sure if he ever really would.  
  
* * *  
  
“Nya, Fujiko-chan!” Eiji cried, bounding over to where Fuji was standing and throwing an arm over his shoulder. “What are you staring at?”  
  
“Eiji,” Fuji greeted, smiling at him. “Nothing in particular.”  
  
“Hmm.” Eiji grinned. “It looks like you’re staring at Mizuki!”  
  
“Eh?” Fuji chuckled, his smile turning more sheepish. “Am I that obvious?”  
  
“Fuji, he’s the only person over there,” Eiji pointed out. “Unless you were staring at Oishi.” His face turned serious. “You _weren’t_ staring at Oishi…right?”  
  
“No,” Fuji replied, amused. “I was not staring at Oishi.”  
  
Eiji grinned again. “So then you were staring at Mizuki!”  
  
“Mm.” A few seconds of silence passed while Eiji stared at Oishi and Fuji continued to watch Mizuki. “What do you think of him?” Fuji eventually asked casually.  
  
“Who, Oishi?”  
  
“No,” Fuji said, and refrained from adding _Who_ doesn’t _know what you think of Oishi?_ “What do you think of Mizuki?”  
  
“Hmm.” Eiji considered this, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Then he laughed. “You know, I think sometimes he forgets he’s on _our_ team now!”  
  
“What makes you say that?”  
  
“He’s still taking data on us.”  
  
“Inui still takes data on us.”  
  
“Nya, but Fuji! Mizuki is always plotting ways to defeat us! And only us! Like he thinks we’re going to be playing against him again during Nationals or something.”  
  
“I fail to see the difference,” Fuji said flatly.  
  
Eiji giggled. “Anyway, why do you ask?”  
  
Fuji watched Mizuki for a bit more, and then he turned to Eiji. He smiled.  
  
“No reason.”  
  
* * *  
  
The second time Fuji walked in on them, Yuuta was willing to pass it off as another accident. Even the third time could have been a mistake. But by the seventh, eighth, and ninth times, Yuuta began to get suspicious.  
  
“What – I thought you said you turned off your phone!” Yuuta complained as a loud trill distracted his hands from moving further south.  
  
“I did, Yuuta-kun,” Mizuki said, looking just as annoyed as Yuuta felt. He pushed Yuuta off of him and tugged his shirt back on. “And that’s not my ringtone, it’s _yours_.”  
  
“Huh? Oh…” He leaned over the edge of Mizuki’s bed, trying to locate his cell in the mismatched pile of clothes. “Aniki,” he grumbled once he surfaced, phone in hand.  
  
Mizuki snorted. “Does he have some sort of sixth sense that lets him know whenever you’re being violated?”  
  
“ _Violated_? Is that what it is?” Yuuta said, amused, before flipping his phone open and bringing it to his ear. “What?” he barked into it. “I just saw you not two hours ago, why are you bothering me now?”  
  
Mizuki rolled onto his stomach, twisting a lock of his hair with one finger as he listened to half of the conversation taking place.  
  
“ _No_ , Aniki, I told you-… … Yeah, but-… … I did _not_ leave practice early! We left the same time everyone else did!… … Yes, _we_ ; I’m with Mizuki-san. I _told_ you to tell mom… … Aniki, I told you during lunch that I wasn’t coming home for dinner!... … Shut up, it’s not a school night – it is _not!_... …It’s none of your business what we’re doing… … I do not have to tell you!... … Ugh, Mizuki-san!”  
  
Mizuki held out his hand expectantly and Yuuta thrust the phone at him before crossing his arms and glowering at nothing in particular.  
  
“Hello, Fuji-kun,” Mizuki said pleasantly, flipping onto his back and pulling Yuuta down beside him. “Yuuta-kun’s fine… …No, we’re just studying… …Biology, of course.” He glanced sideways at Yuuta, smirking, and Yuuta rolled his eyes. “Yes, we’re doing a detailed report on how the human body works… …No, I know it’s not possible for us to be in the same class – it’s an extra credit assignment… …Would you care to assist us with the research, Fuji-kun?”  
  
“M- _Mizuki-san_!” Yuuta exclaimed, bolting upright. Mizuki chuckled, handing him back his phone.  
  
“Seems he hung up,” he said, grinning. Yuuta released a breath and tossed the phone off the bed.  
  
“Let’s see how long we can go before he interrupts us this time.”  
  
* * *  
  
“Inui.”  
  
“Fuji.” Inui pushed his glasses up his nose and glanced down at the notebook he was holding. “There’s an eighty-four percent chance that you’re coming over here to ask me what I think of Mizuki.”  
  
Fuji smiled, but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Hmmm.” Inui quickly closed his book and stowed it away in his bag. “There’s also a ninety-two percent chance that you’re going to turn right back around now because you hate it when any of my data on you turns out to be correct.  
  
Fuji’s smile tightened and he opened his eyes to stare at Inui.  
  
“You either know me very well or not at all,” he said, sitting down on the bench beside the other boy.  
  
“I prefer to think I know you very well,” Inui said. “So, you want to know about Mizuki?”  
  
“Just what you think about him.”  
  
“As what? What I think of him as a person? As an athlete? As a data collector?” Inui adjusted his glasses again. “As a potential boyfriend?”  
  
Fuji chuckled. “Just tell me what you think of him.”  
  
“I think it doesn’t matter what I think of him,” Inui said. “Because there’s a ninety-eight percent chance that you’re going to go through with whatever you have planned regardless of what I think.”  
  
Fuji remained seated for a few more minutes, and then he pushed himself to his feet.  
  
“Maybe you do know me after all, Inui.”  
  
* * *  
  
Yuuta knew his brother had walked in on them again because of they way Mizuki made an odd, vaguely annoyed grunting sound and rolled off of him with a theatrical sigh.  
  
“Aniki…” Yuuta growled, propping himself up on his elbows. “You’re supposed to be going to a movie with Kikumaru tonight.” Regardless, it was still a bad idea to do anything with Mizuki anywhere within a ten-mile radius of the Fuji residence, because his brother was bound to pop up at any moment, but they were _supposed_ to have the house to themselves tonight!  
  
“Eiji got sick,” Fuji said cheerfully, closing the door behind him, and Yuuta immediately tensed up while beside him Mizuki seemed to have perked up with interest. “So I thought I’d see how you two were doing.”  
  
“We’re doing just _fine_ ,” Yuuta said, annoyed and also vaguely worried. Why was his aniki moving toward the bed like that?  
  
“Working on that biology project?”  
  
“Yes, Fuji-kun,” Mizuki all but purred. Yuuta looked at him in bewilderment and Mizuki leaned over, practically draping himself across Yuuta’s chest, and gave his brother a _look_. “Would you care to help us?”  
  
Fuji opened his eyes, staring at Mizuki, and Yuuta didn’t have any idea what that glint in his gaze meant.  
  
Then Fuji smiled, folding his arms and tapping his chin in a way that was clearly supposed to be mocking Mizuki – whose eyes promptly narrowed while his jaw clenched, smile now frozen in place – and said, “Well, I could probably help some with the extra research. Biology was always one of my…better subjects.” He tipped his head to the side, still smiling innocently, and Yuuta wondered if maybe now was a good time to start panicking.  
  
“A-Aniki…” Yuuta said nervously when his brother came over and silently dropped to his knees beside the bed.  
  
“Don’t worry, Yuuta-kun,” Mizuki said.  
  
“Everything will be fine,” Fuji added.  
  
The two of them glanced at each other and before Yuuta could figure out a way to stop them going at it, they both moved forward simultaneously, arms reaching out, and Yuuta was suddenly watching them kiss. Watching his _brother_ and his _boyfriend_ kiss, and God help him if it wasn’t one of the hottest things he’d ever seen.  
  
He’d been told that he and Mizuki looked good together, but if he bore any resemblance at all to his brother, then he didn’t see how that was possible. The two of them clashed like nothing else, but maybe that was just because Yuuta knew them both and knew their personalities and, quite frankly, he couldn’t see how either one of them would win this obvious fight for dominance. His brother’s hands were twisted into Mizuki’s hair, gripping and pulling and _not_ in a casual, caught-up-in-the-heat-of-the-moment sort of way, but in a way that looked almost painful, especially if the grimace on Mizuki’s face was anything to go by. Mizuki’s own hand was wrapped up in the front of Fuji’s shirt, tugging it tight across his back and Yuuta could see the firm strip of his brother’s stomach where Mizuki’s other hand seemed to have disappeared to.  
  
Yuuta waited for them to stop, not knowing what else to do, and at the same time kinda-sorta-maybe not _wanting_ them to stop. Ever. And that was probably all sorts of wrong because this was his _brother_ and he really shouldn’t enjoy seeing him like this. At all.  
  
Fuji yanked on Mizuki’s hair, making the boy’s head tip back in a way that made Yuuta think that he might just know who the victor here was, but then Mizuki wrapped one arm around Fuji’s neck, pulling hard, and the two went tumbling down onto the mattress on either side of Yuuta, panting hard and their hands still twisted around one another.  
  
“Hmm,” Fuji murmured, blue eyes staring straight through Mizuki. Yuuta didn’t see how he could just blatantly stare back at that cold gaze. “Maybe I’ve underestimated you, Mizuki Hajime.”  
  
Mizuki smirked, his eyes brightening, and Yuuta could only find himself wondering why he’d never been able to put that look on Mizuki’s face before. “It’s about time you realized that, Fuji-kun.”  
  
And then they were kissing again, this time right in front of Yuuta’s face, and maybe it was time for him to finally say something.  
  
“Aniki!” he said loudly, but then never managed to get the subsequent _Stop molesting my boyfriend!_ out because suddenly his brother’s attention was directed at him and, oh God, now he was kissing his brother.  
  
Kissing his brother.  
  
Kissing.  
  
His.  
  
Brother.  
  
And perhaps more importantly, he wasn’t stopping.  
  
“Aniki,” Yuuta mumbled when Fuji drew back a bit. There had to be some sort of strong protest he was supposed to be issuing against what they were doing. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He tried again, only to be silenced by the grin curving onto his brother’s face – a real grin, Yuuta was sure – and vaguely he wondered when his arm had decided to wrap itself around his brother’s shoulders.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Fuji said softly. “I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Yuuta wanted to say that he didn’t need taking care of, that he was sixteen now, thank-you-very-much, and that he had a boyfriend to take care of him if he really needed it, but his mouth was otherwise occupied again and really, if this was how his aniki was going to take care of him, then it really wasn’t all that bad.  
  
Then there were hands tugging up his shirt and another pair working at the clasp on his jeans and Yuuta had no idea which hands belonged to which boy. It was mostly a blur, and when Fuji’s mouth disappeared, Mizuki’s replaced it and Yuuta delved into that kiss with relief because it was familiar and safe and there was nothing weird and twisted about making out with his own boyfriend.  
  
There was probably something weird and twisted about the spark that ignited and bloomed in his chest when he watched as Fuji and Mizuki began kissing again, but he really didn’t care.  
  
Fuji had one hand down Mizuki’s pants now, while Mizuki had a hand down Yuuta’s, and Yuuta figured that left him free to shove a hand down his brother’s trousers but he really wasn’t entirely comfortable with that idea. No one seemed to mind, or maybe they hadn’t even noticed, because Mizuki suddenly broke away from Fuji and lowered his head to do the job that Yuuta was afraid to.  
  
Fuji fell backwards onto the bed beside Yuuta, which meant he had removed his hand from Mizuki’s pants, even though the other boy didn’t seem to mind. Instead he grasped one of Yuuta’s hands, the one lying on the bed between them, and held on tight as Mizuki kept going at both of them.  
  
“Hehe.” Mizuki pulled back, smirking, and shifted his eyes back and forth between the two brothers beneath him. “Looks like I’ve finally conquered the Fuji brothers,” he said, shaking some hair out of his eyes.  
  
“Shut up, Mizuki-san,” Yuuta growled, bucking up into his boyfriend’s hand.  
  
“Just finish what you started,” Fuji said dangerously, his blue eyes glinting.  
  
“Hai, hai,” Mizuki murmured, and then things got muddled and hot and Yuuta’s eyes slid closed as he concentrated on the feel of Mizuki’s hand surrounding him. Someone was kissing him and he thought it might be his brother, but in the next minute it didn’t matter because for a few blissful seconds everything was sweaty and sticky and _fantastic_ and whether it was Mizuki or his aniki simply didn’t matter.  
  
The cool air brushing against his skin was the first thing that Yuuta noticed when they were finished, collapsed in a sweaty pile of pale limbs, panting up at the ceiling.  
  
“Should… Ah, should we worry about anyone coming home?” Yuuta muttered, too exhausted to really care but knowing it was probably an important thing to worry about.  
  
“They’re not due back until tomorrow,” Fuji said, curling up against Yuuta’s side and reaching across his chest to push the hair out of Mizuki’s face.  
  
“I don’t think I can move anyhow,” Mizuki murmured. Yuuta realized his brother must have finished him off, because he’d pretty much just laid there in a dazed sort of shock for a bit, so it definitely hadn’t been him.  
  
“Hmmm,” Yuuta said, which wasn’t what he meant to say at all, he was certain there were supposed to be some words in there somewhere, but sleep was tugging at him and in the end the vague thought of _Oh, fuck it_ , drifted through his head before he succumbed to his dreams.  
  
In the morning he was the last one downstairs for breakfast – he wasn’t really sure when the other two had woken up – and it was hard to say what was more surprising: the fact that Mizuki and his brother were even sitting at the same table, or the fact that they seemed to be having an actual conversation.  
  
Maybe last night hadn’t completely screwed things up after all…  
  
“Ah, Yuuta-kun!” Mizuki said cheerfully, spotting his boyfriend coming into the kitchen. “Join us!”  
  
“Yes, Nee-san made pancakes for us,” Fuji said, waving his fork around to show what he was eating.  
  
“Mmmm, Yumiko…” Mizuki sighed as Yuuta sat down beside him. He glanced around briefly, and after making sure Yumiko was nowhere in the near vicinity, he leaned in and said conspiringly, “Do you think maybe she can join us next time?”  
  
Yuuta choked on the water he’d been sipping, and immediately began hacking and coughing. “M- _Mizuki-san!_ ” he spluttered, as the boy gave him a concerned look and began pounding on his back.  
  
Fuji chuckled. “Mizuki, be serious. You’re gayer than Atobe is. One look at my sister naked and you’d run out the door screaming.”  
  
Yuuta was fairly certain that he had never, ever wanted to picture his sister naked, which was exactly what he was doing now thanks to that mental image his brother had just given him and – oh God. He needed help.  
  
Mizuki’s jaw clenched, Fuji kept on eating as if nothing had happened, and Yuuta, aside from a weird urge to throw his arms up and shout _WHY ME?!_ to the skies, decided that, in the end, nothing had changed between them at all.  
  
And probably never would.  
  
* * *  
  
“Fuji.”  
  
“Yes, Tezuka?”  
  
“You seemed to have resolved your issues with Mizuki.”  
  
“Aah.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
Fuji smiled, his eyes following the game between Yuuta and Mizuki closely.  
  
“Nothing, Tezuka. Nothing at all.”  
  
  
**FIN**


End file.
